Prisoner
by AnonymousArrancar
Summary: Azkaban has gained a new resident. However, he doesn't plan on staying… [No pairings]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Azkaban has gained a new resident. However, he doesn't plan on staying… One-shot.

Though I should probably be working on my other stories, this little ficlet wouldn't leave me alone ^^' Ah well, best get this out of the way so I can continue working on those rather neglected fics… Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Some Allen-torture, though very mild and nothing graphic (no really, it's all implied)... it's very short, anyway. And in the form of a flashback (guess how… this is Azkaban, people). Also, spoilers for those not updated on recent D. Gray-Man chapters.

I'm not well-versed in the HP universe, though I did my best. This is set sometime around the beginning of PoA…

EDIT 2/13: I forgot to mention that this takes place well after D. Gray-Man is finished, which means that Allen and Nea would have spent about 90+ years together… anyone feel free to check my math :D With the way things are headed in the current DGM chapters, you'd think immortality isn't so far-fetched for Allen…

:_Speaking through mind-link_:

_Thoughts will be in italics_.

**Flashbacks will be in bold.**

* * *

><p>Listen, listen, to this prison<p>

Many black hearts cry.

Cowering, quaking, shaking,

As the guards pass by.

….

Should this be read

And its writer not present,

He is most likely dead.

….

How lovely. The former resident had thought that some poetry, scrawled on the wall in blood by the looks of it, might brighten the dank, dark prison cell. Scratch that. The content of the simple verses seemed a bit too morbid to be labeled "bright". For a human, anyway.

The grey-skinned man sighed as he turned his gaze to the barred window, rhythmically tapping his fingers against his leg and humming along to the invisible tune. The wails of agony made a wonderful background, but he made sure to keep _that_ thought from his adorable nephew (he just couldn't help his Noah's nature). Slowly, his gaze raked over every inch of the cell, observing the dirt and grime that settled into every nook and cranny. If insanity didn't get to the prisoners first, illness would. That, or starvation. Already two days since he was placed here, and he was given nothing more than a single plate of an unidentifiable, gooey substance. He didn't eat it – his rumbling stomach attested to that – he had pushed the plate into the corner of the room, with his foot, before it mysteriously vanished minutes later. Of course, with his nephew being a parasitic-Innocence wielder, this would pose a serious problem if he remained for any sustained amount of time…

At any rate, he detested this place and those responsible for placing him there. Or rather, for placing his _nephew_ there. The former exorcist hadn't even been doing anything wrong, not that the so-called wizards had believed him. What sort of world had they saved from the Earl when a person couldn't save a child without being called a "dark magical creature" and "too dangerous to roam freely"? Seriously, the irony was nearly enough to have him rolling across the ground of their shared mindscape, laughing his ass off. The only thing preventing him from doing so was the overwhelming surge of rage and incredulity that washed over him. One look at his nephew's arm, and the wizards hadn't given him – them – a chance. Straight to prison, no questions asked.

It really pissed him off, to put it as eloquently as possible, as well as reducing his faith in humanity even lower.

His nephew was undeserving to held in such a place, with his kind and innocent (bordering on naïve) heart; his _own_ heart, however, was a different story… which was why he was currently in control of the conscious level of their shared mind. He wouldn't allow Allen to have to experience this, not if the Fourteenth Noah of Destruction (or Betrayal, as his brothers and sisters oh-so lovingly dubbed him), Nea Walker, could help it.

:_Shut up Uncle. I'm not as delicate as you make me out to be,_: a musical voice grumbled.

Oh dear… Allen heard that, did he? :_Ne, don't be so mean! I only want to protect your purity!_:

Nea could picture the flush of embarrassment coloring his nephew's cheeks. :_U-Uncle!_: He sputtered a few moments more, to the older man's great amusement.

:_Use your words, dearest nephew of mine~_:

He heard Allen mutter something along the lines of "_your_ only _nephew_" before becoming silent as he collected himself. As he waited, Nea distracted himself from peeking into the other's thoughts by composing a quick melody to describe this prison – Abracadabra, something or other. Wizards and their odd tendency to come up with ridiculous names…

:_How are you doing?_:

To say that he was taken aback by Allen's quiet response would have been an understatement. The concern which laced through his words was not difficult to miss; it warmed his heart to know that Allen truly cared for him, even after all the things he had put the boy through… all the things he had to suffer for, in the name of the Fourteenth… he didn't deserve Allen's love…

**"You will tell us of the Earl's plans, or suffer the fate of a traitor."**

**It hurt to watch. They, the damned dogs of the Vatican, mercilessly tortured Allen for information… information he didn't have. Even if he knew and told them, they would have labeled him a traitor anyway for association with a Noah… for being his host…**

**"Tell us, Walker!"**

**But he couldn't do anything to stop it.**

_No._

**Those bastards had used some kind of new drug to suppress him from surfacing. He was helpless, helpless to do anything but watch.**

_Stop._

**"I don't know anything, I swear!" Allen's pained voice cried out. Oh, how he wished to come to his nephew's aid, to at least whisper words of comfort. He was even deprived of that; the drug had completely blocked all pathways which connected their minds.**

**Allen was alone.**

_No, that's not true…_

**Suffering.**

_Not anymore!_

**It was his entire fault.**

_Damn it all…_

**"_Gahhh_!"**

_Wait, no… stop it…_

**"Please! I swe-_arhhh_!"**

_NO!_

**… He would kill them all.**

_GET OUT!_

He was thrust harshly back into reality, gasping for breath on his hands and knees, throwing up all of his mental shields after he recognized the intrusion into his memories. He was well-acquainted with his having his mind violated, during the _wonderful_ times he had "played" with Road. This particular experience proved to be a bit different from her twisted mind games, though the effect was eerily the same: he felt closer to the brink of insanity than usual.

But this wasn't like one of Road's games. At least, when that creepy little girl took you into one of her illusions, they were just that: illusions. Not real. This, however…

"_Damn it_," he cursed.

Movement from the corner of his blurred vision – when had he started crying? – caught his attention. He sharply looked up in time to see a black, wispy-clothed creature recoiling from the entrance of his cell.

The source of his pain and suffering was the result of that creature's presence. He was sure of it.

He had to get rid of it.

Nea glared at the creature, taking pleasure in seeing the thing back further away in what seemed to be confusion and, perhaps, fear. It lingered, though… such audacity…

"_Leave me_," he snarled dangerously, allowing some of his Noah's genes to flare. Almost instantly, the monstrosity bowed its head in submission before gliding away towards another cell.

He slumped against the nearest wall, relieved to find that the dark atmosphere lifted slightly. If only _just_ slightly.

And when he subconsciously lowered his mental barriers, since the threat was gone, he was suddenly reminded of the other occupant of this shared mindscape. A very _angry_ occupant. A very _loud_ occupant.

:_Allen, please stop shouting._:

:_Why should I?_: the boy snapped. Before he could respond, Allen added heatedly, :_I had no idea what happened to you!_:

Nea sighed, guiltily running a hand through his (nephew's) snowy hair. :_I apologize._:

Allen huffed, calming down to some extent. :_Mind telling me what the hell happened?_:

:_Language_: Nea scolded absent-mindedly. He had no intention of bringing up those particular memories again. It was bad enough his poor nephew had to suffer through such an ordeal in the first place. He sighed tiredly, responding with a firm, :_You don't need to know, Allen._:

Obviously irritated with his uncle's un-cooperativeness, Allen relented for the moment. :_Fine. But you never answered my question._:

Nea chuckled, steadily rising to his feet and leaning against the wall for support. :_I'm doing perfectly well. You know very well that it takes quite a bit of power to take me down… I'll not be defeated by a mere magical prison after having faced the Earl himself._:

:… _says the man who collapsed just a few seconds ago._:

_:You don't give me nearly enough credit, my dear nephew_,: Nea pouted. :_I was taken off-guard._:

:_Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night._:

Nea's lips twitched, fighting the smile which threatened to break loose. :_So cruel… I think I'm a bad influence on you._:

He heard Allen's airy laugh before feeling something prickling unpleasantly at the edges of his mind. His amber eyes flickered to the entrance of his cell once more, his piercing glance narrowing in irritation as he spotted another one of those black clothed creatures.

He wasn't sure if it was the same one as before – he didn't really care, either way – but he intended on sending a message to those depressing bastards, once and for all. Nea sauntered up to the cell door, glaring at the creature fiercely. It backed away, just as the other had done. "_Listen up, all of you_," he snapped, his voice amplified ten-fold. Every one of those abominations should be able to hear him, now. "_Come near me, and you shall be dealt a painful death._" He formed a ball of dark matter in the palm of his hand, making sure the creature in front of him was able to see it. It fled faster than he thought it capable of moving.

Satisfied with himself, Nea decided that he had humored the wizards long enough. As if they could contain a Noah.

:_Just don't kill anyone._:

Nea rolled his eyes at his nephew's harsh tone (sometimes he wondered who was the mature one). He was wrapped around the boy's finger… he'd never go against Allen's wishes, which included dirtying their hands with blood. :_Don't worry, I'll do my best to resist._:

With that, Nea began planning his escape.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be too difficult. Charms, spells, and things of the like were child's play after having to deal with the Crow. The only issue was making his escape as flashy and fun as possible. It had been such a long time since Nea had had fun… and he had to do so without killing anyone.<p>

His answer came in the form of one Sirius Black.

Apparently the prisoner across from him, a man who had seemed quite off-his-rocker if the random mutterings meant anything, turned out to be plotting his escape as well. Something about having to protect his godson. Nea relayed to the man that he himself had a nephew he'd do anything to protect (leaving out the fact that they shared the same mind, of course). It was through this understanding that they had formed an almost-kinship. It was obvious Black still didn't quite trust him, though he couldn't blame the man. He knew he didn't exactly give off a very trusting vibe, being a Noah and all. It didn't help that the strange creatures, which he now knew were Dementors, avoided him like the plague.

But after three days of building their relationship, for lack of better terminology, Nea knew he couldn't wait any longer. He felt significantly weaker than a few days prior, most of it due to not being able to provide nourishment for his nephew's Innocence. He was still strong enough to carry out a break, though he didn't know how long he would be able to fight off any wizards that would chase after him… and Black, if the man chose to tag along.

Knowing that it was time, Nea made his way over to the entrance of his cell, pushing back the slight dizziness of standing upright too quickly. "Black," he called out softly. Once he knew he had the man's attention, he continued, "Whether you're ready or not, I'm not staying a minute longer." It was pointless to speak in code about their plan; they wouldn't be heard by anyone other than half-crazed and completely insane prisoners (the Dementors didn't count either).

"_What?!_" Black exclaimed. "Right now? But we haven't even –"

He was interrupted by an explosion, the force of which made him stumble back a few steps. Once he regained his footing, Sirius hurried back to find Nea standing amidst the debris and rapidly clearing smoke. He gaped, staring at the man in shock. "What – How –"

Nea snickered, brushing some dust off of his prison uniform. He approached Black's cell, warning him to step back. He did so, not a moment before Nea blew yet another hole through his cell door and through the other side of his cell, revealing a vast ocean beyond the prison's walls.

"Let's get to it, then!" he said enthusiastically, flashing the surprised man a charming smile.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! The plot bunny stopped poking me after this point, so this is where it ends. I'll put it as Complete, though I might continue it. Maybe. It's not completely edited, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out... it's too early in the morning for me to comb through everything right now.<p>

So, tell me what you thought! Liked it? Loved it? Despised it? Reviews are like cookies to me! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the support!

I've read and cherished every review, though I might not have responded to all of them... being a senior in high school is very stressful, you know. Loads of homework and all that good stuff.

I'm not sure where this is going, but I definitely had fun writing it!

Hope you enjoy :D

:_Speaking through mind-link_:

_Thoughts will be in italics_.

* * *

><p>"And how do you expect us to get past the ocean?" Black demanded after he had regained his composure. His expectant expression was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightening, followed by the low rumble of thunder. "Did you even think of <em>that<em>?"

Nea tapped his chin thoughtfully, purposefully ignoring the scathing glare sent his way. He truthfully hadn't accounted for this desolate prison to be located on an island, but he supposed it made sense to discourage the thought of escape.

As for a solution... using the Ark was completely out of the question. He wasn't keen on revealing all his cards to the wizards, which was why he hadn't simply used it when he first arrived. They could have been monitoring him, for all he knew, and he wasn't going to take the risk. Better to be paranoid than having to reveal the Aces up his sleeve, something he knew Allen would readily agree with. He'd already used Dark Matter to blast through the walls, which was suspicious enough from even a wizard's standpoint, if Black's wary look was anything to go by.

However, he didn't fancy the idea of having to swim across the ocean until they reached land, either. As resilient as Allen's body could be and as powerful Noah he may be, carrying out such a task in their weakened state would be foolish and reckless. That would most definitely turn out to be a disaster, what with Allen's wonky sense of direction having affected him as well – a fact he made sure to regularly complain about.

Well, there was nothing else but to rely on his 'friend' to get them out. He glanced at Black, taking note of the way the man fidgeted, constantly observing their surroundings.

"You're a wizard," Nea stated brightly, as if the meaning of his words should have been obvious. He received a 'so what' look from the man, and exasperatedly elaborated, "So perform some magic." He would have rolled his eyes, were it not an un-gentlemanly act.

Black fixed him with an odd look, a mix of disbelief and exasperation. "How do you expect me do that without a wand?"

"You require a wand to perform magic?" Nea asked, his surprise evident as he blinked owlishly. He briefly thought back to Allen's Black Order days, recalling how proficient and skilled the Crow were in spell-casting… although, some of their spells _had_ required the use of spell strips. Still, no need for fragile sticks as a focus.

"How the times have changed…" Nea sighed unworriedly, thinking aloud. "Such an inconvenience."

Ignoring yet another scathing glare sent his way, Nea lifted a single shoulder in a careless shrug. He might as well humor the man with an honest answer. "I hadn't even known there was an ocean."

Black sputtered in disbelief, pointing a finger at him in shock. His fury and panic were nearly tangible, quite an amusing sight, really. "Y-You… I can't believe – how are we supposed to escape when Aurors could be arriving any second?!"

Yes, he understood that the situation was dire. Given that they could soon be facing off against who-knows-how-many well-trained wizards (which he assumed were the 'Aurors' Black mentioned) and that the fate of their freedom – and life, in Black's case – was on the line, it all added up to form a very tense and serious atmosphere.

Then again, Noahs essentially _thrived _off of danger. _Reveled_ in it.

Black's worries meant nothing to Nea. In fact, he actually found it rather entertaining.

He sent the man a devious grin, just barely suppressing the urge to allow it to widen demonically. "All the more fun, isn't it?" Thunder rumbled ominously as a light rain began to drizzle.

:_Don't push it_,: he heard his nephew snap. The warning in his voice was as clear as the Earl's fondness for top hats. :_This man could lose everything because of what you did_.:

:_When the opportunity to cause destruction and chaos presents itself, on a lovely silver platter at that, I simply can't help myself. You know as well as I that it's in our nature~_:

:_You're enjoying this too much._: Allen growled like an irritated kitten. It didn't escape Nea's notice that he hadn't denied his words. :_Shouldn't you get back to escaping?_:

:_Ah, right..._:

His mental conversation with the angry kitten – :_Uncle!_: – hadn't taken very long, but in that short amount of time, Black had managed work himself up splendidly.

"..._wonderful_. Just _wonderful_," Black cried, his voice rising in hysteria. Nea raised a brow at the sight of the man pacing and gripping his head as he spoke to himself, looking much like the madman he had first suspected him to be. "Aurors will be arriving any second, and that'll be the end of it… they'll give me the Kiss, the _Kiss_! And I'll never be able to see him, to _protect _him from that cowardly, _backstabbing little rat_..."

Thoroughly confused and unwilling to make an effort to understand just what the raving wizard was talking about, Nea entertained the thought of leaving the man behind and using the Ark where he wouldn't be seen. Considering the situation (there had to be some sort of alarm triggered when he'd blasted the walls), it was the best and only option for getting his nephew and himself out of this dreadful place before it was too late.

He sensed Allen's disapproval, but before his nephew could scold him, there was a flash of light and Black suddenly crumpled to the ground.

Taking advantage of ingrained battle instincts neither he nor Allen had had to use in decades, Nea swiftly darted to the side in time to see a jet of red light fly past the space he had been occupying, a thrill of adrenaline rushing through his system.

_Ah, too late then_, Nea thought to himself, simultaneously whirling around to face the newcomers and dodging various spells sent his way.

He sent them a disarming, polite smile. The two wizards – _really, only two? That's slightly insulting_ – paused for a moment, unsure of the strange prisoner's intentions. Nea bowed shallowly, tipping his head as he greeted them with a refined, "Good evening, 'gents. Lovely night for a swim, wouldn't you say?"

Suspicion rolled off of the duo in strong waves, their wands raised high in vice-like grips. The older of the two lifted his chin up a bit, before saying in a loud, clear voice, "You are hereby under custody of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to await trial for attempting to escape from Azkaban. Please come quietly. It may help reduce your sentence."

Nea regarded the man playfully, allowing a dark smile to stretch across his face. "The weather just seems to be perfect, and I've never enjoyed a good swim under a thunderstorm."

:_Uncle..._:

The man who spoke earlier frowned, though his younger partner seemed to be growing steadily uneasy. "If you refuse to cooperate – "

"I've never minded the rain, although I much prefer the snow – "

He was interrupted by a panicked, :_Nea!_:

:_Allen? What is it?_: Instantly on alert, his senses heightened and immediately detected that something was off. Wrong. How had he missed that?

:_I sense – !_:

Before his nephew could finish, something firm and pointy dug itself into the base of Nea's neck. A wand-stick, his mind supplied the term helpfully.

Time seemed to slow as Nea realized that there was a third wizard, standing behind him with a wand-stick ready to incapacitate him, should he make the wrong move.

The two wizards in front of him sagged with relief, lowering their wand-sticks a bit and a smile of victory tugging on their lips.

His earlier anticipation and delight at the thought of finally being able to play with an opponent for the _first time in ages_ were harshly ripped away, only to be replaced with outrage toward the coward who had dared to sneak up behind him. A smaller, more rational part of him burned with self-loathing for allowing someone to slip past his senses so easily.

_I hadn't been that distracted_, he silently fumed, his clenched fists the only sign of his inner-turmoil. _I_ know _I wasn't._ _I'm not dealing with ordinary humans. I know not the extent of a wizard's power. That's it. It must have been a spell._

"What a cheap move to pull, so early in the game," Nea chided the mystery wizard behind him, masking his ire with a sing-song lilt to his words. The wand-stick dug harder into his neck.

"Shut it, you," a gruff voice rumbled. So, male then.

Not one to follow orders, Nea defiantly replied, "What terrible manners you have. So, you're barbaric as well as a cheat, hmm?"

The wizard answered with a growl – _yes, definitely barbaric_ – and quickly man-handled the Noah so that he was pushed against the nearest wall with the tip of the wand-stick pressed against his throat.

The mystery wizard was revealed... Nea was unimpressed.

He'd seen his fair share of freaks and weirdos. With Mana, even Allen, having to live among them at some point and Nea having lived with the Noah family, it was safe to say that he'd seen stranger things than the man standing before him. The scars were the first thing he noticed, as well as a good-sized chunk of nose that appeared to be missing. The second thing he noticed – which really should have been the first – was the man's blue, independently moving eye. The other seemed to be just a normal eye.

:_Like me, I suppose,_: Allen's voice sounded thoughtful.

Nea silently agreed, smugly taking note of the man's irritation at his lack of reaction. He couldn't help himself, really, he couldn't.

His Noah genes flared, his anger unforgotten as he gave the man a viscous, impossibly wide grin. "Wake up on the wrong side of bed, did you?"

* * *

><p>The One Who Watches: the non-bolded text in the flashback was Nea's thoughts in real-time. :)<p>

It's weird how I've barely written anything over the summer, but when school starts a sudden burst of inspiration leaves me winded and struggling to write all my ideas down... I know it isn't that long, I thought it would end with our boys outta Azkaban... but please review anyway, if you don't mind. I value everyone's opinion, as it would help me improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

***Important*** Author's Note at the bottom. Enjoy!

:_Speaking through mind-link_:

_Thoughts will be in italics._

* * *

><p>Nea took great satisfaction in witnessing the tiniest of flinches below the barbarian's real eye as the whirring one paused for a moment, suddenly focused intensely on him. The wizard must have possessed a remarkable amount of self-control to have only shown such a minimal reaction to a Noah's true grin (although Nea always prided himself in having a charming smile, as only a gentleman would).<p>

Seemingly in response, the wizard shifted a bit to flick his wand with a sneer, the air thrumming with ill-tempered energy- and then Nea suddenly found himself bound tightly in ropes. He tugged on them experimentally, not surprised to find that they were much stronger than actual rope, being magically conjured, though not nearly powerful enough to withstand a constant stream of his dark matter. He set to work on it immediately.

"Not very smug now, are you?" the wizard growled in irritation, quite impressively paying homage to his barbaric ancestry. Oh, he would _so_ enjoy removing the nuisance that was the Barbarian, just as soon as he could free himself from those pesky bonds...

:_This isn't going to end well, is it?_: Allen grumbled unhelpfully.

Nea ignored his brooding nephew in favor of leveling the wizard with a malicious grin, feeling the magical rope beginning to weaken. "Take care not to underestimate your opponents, stick-wielder." Especially after having ruined all possibilities of what could have been a wondrous evening of murder-free fun with the pitiful wizards.

The wizard scoffed, keeping a wary eye on him as the storm outside grew in intensity. The Barbarian turned slightly to face the other two wizards -whom Nea had completely forgotten about- and regarded them disdainfully. "Well? Are you waiting around for the next Quidditch Cup?"

The two wizards -Aurors, if memory served him correctly, though it was always a fickle thing- jumped a bit at the Barbarian's sharp exclamation. They glanced at each other for a moment, faces flushed in embarrassment, before carefully moving toward them as a unit. It was quite amusing to watch them puff up with an air of importance; it was reminiscent of those arrogant fools from the Vatican.

They paused when they reached the Barbarian, the older Auror clearing his throat before speaking in a refined tone. "Yes, well. The Ministry thanks you for your assistance-" the man paused to glance at Nea warily, earning him a wink from said Noah, "in stopping the would-be escape attempt, Mr. Moody."

"Ah, finally!" Nea grinned, attracting their attention, the magical ropes' resistance quickly wearing off. He stared down the Barbarian wickedly. "A name to the scarred face!"

That seemed to be the last straw as the wizard whirled to face him completely. He raised his wand sharply and aimed for his head, growling, "_Silencio!_"

Nea broke free from the magical ropes and skipped away from the spell with less than a second to spare, golden eyes flashing with mischief as he took in the shocked gazes of the Aurors and the outraged expression from the Moody Barbarian (whose foul curses went away with the wind). He wasted no time in calling on his abilities as the Musician, unwilling to give the wizards a chance to retaliate.

His powers jumped into action eagerly as he began to sing, smiling serenely.

"_Soshite bouya..._"

_Sweet dreams_, Nea thought sadly as he continued, watching the wizards quickly lose consciousness and sink to the ground. If only he were able to play around with them first... such a shame.

:_Is that really all you think about?_: Allen laughed softly. :_That's a little pathetic. No, wait- that's a little pathetic and childish._:

:_You should speak,_: Nea replied with some difficulty (he was singing at the same time, after all). :_You cuddle in your sleep, like an adorable kitten._:

:_W-What?! You can't know that, we're in the same body!_: his nephew cried indignantly, much to his amusement. It was much too simple to mess with Allen, sometimes.

:_Yes, but I can sense it. You cuddle. There's no use in denying it~_:

:_Uncle, that's-_:

Allen was interrupted by a heavy, barbaric grunt- a sound that sent ice running through their body.

_Impossible_, Nea thought, rapidly glancing at the Barbarian on the ground. He was slightly shocked to find that the wizard was still conscious, resisting the power of the lullaby and giving him a glare worthy of inciting a bit of panic (though he would adamantly refuse to admit that little fact to anyone without killing them shortly thereafter).

He was also slightly impressed that the wizard was able to wave his wand before finally succumbing.

He saw a flash of red, and then-

He knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>That felt strange<em>, was the first thought to pass through Allen's mind as he was forced back into control of their- his body. He blinked away the flashes of white that suddenly assaulted their -_his_- eyes, unused to looking through them first-hand. After he adjusted to the darkness, wincing slightly at the flashes of lightning that momentarily blinded him, and observed his surroundings cautiously. He was alone, as far as he could tell, aside from the three slumps on the ground in front of him.

He took a few experimental steps, wobbling slightly as he slowly got used to walking again. He approached three slumps... they were the wizards, knocked unconscious, just as he recalled from before Nea was-

Allen's eyes widened, dread filling him.

:_Nea?_: he called.

No response.

:_Nea!_: Allen called again, frantically scouring every inch of their mindscape.

Nothing.

He began breathing heavily, frightened beyond belief by the complete and utter _silence_ in his mind. He couldn't even sense Nea's _presence_. Nea was always_ there_, lurking in the background of every thought he'd had for decades. Without him, so suddenly- he felt so incomplete, so panicked, _so __**alone**_-

Allen stopped himself before he could break down, harshly reminding himself of the situation at hand. They were in the middle of escaping a prison. There was no time for this. Nea would have secured their safety first.

He nodded to himself, catching his breath.

"Escape. Then find Nea," he repeated to himself like a mantra, turning away from the unconscious wizards. He stumbled towards the gaping hole in the wall, squinting through the rain in an attempt to see beyond the horizon. He frowned in frustration as everything was obscured by the storm, even more so by the darkness.

He turned away again, beginning to pace around the cell.

"Think, think... what would Nea do..."

Allen cried out in surprise when his foot caught on something large, a small "_omph_" escaping him as he fell on top of something soft. He pushed himself up, glancing down at what caused him to trip. It was a body, an extra one apart from the three wizards, which meant...

It was Mr. Black.

"Ah!" Allen quickly scurried away, heart hammering in his chest. He calmed after a few seconds, approaching the unnaturally still form of the man who was planning to escape with them. He quickly checked to see if the man was still alive, relieved to find that he, like the others, was merely unconscious. Allen sheepishly realized he would've most likely forgotten about Mr. Black- had he not tripped over the wizard.

Now, he found himself in a bit of a dilemma. It was necessary for him to carry Mr. Black out of the prison, which was difficult enough with his draining strength, and he didn't have much time to figure out a way to escape. The only way he could think of, without using his powers, would be to swim across the ocean... but even Nea tossed that idea out a few days ago as too hazardous to their survival.

That left only one option: summoning the Ark.

He knew Nea wouldn't approve- but his Uncle wasn't there.

Pushing those thoughts away, Allen focused on summoning a gate as he lifted Mr. Black from the ground, trembling with the effort. He sighed in relief at the familiar sight of the gate and its number (this one was random), hurrying inside and collapsing on the cobblestone street as the gate closed behind him.

Allen grimaced as the magnitude of their filth was emphasized by the pure, clean whiteness of the Ark. "Ugh..."

A blur of gold whizzed toward Allen, slamming into his cheek without a care for the grime that covered it.

"Tim!" he cried happily, embracing the golem with equal enthusiasm, taking note of how large he'd grown since their last visit. It must have been years since he'd seen Timcanpy, seeing as they usually left him in charge of the Ark while they were away. And they didn't use the Ark much. "I've missed you!"

A few moments after their reunion, Allen said, "Tim, I need you to take this man to one of the safe rooms. Make sure it's one he can't escape from, he's not supposed to know about the Ark."

Timcanpy flitted towards Mr. Black as the former exorcist shakily got to his feet. Allen brushed himself off in vain, noting that Tim had yet to act on his request. From years of experience with the golem, Allen could tell that he was concerned.

"Don't worry, Tim," Allen gave a strained smile, making no effort to hide it. "Everything's fine."

Tim hovered for a moment, observing Allen, before coming to a decision. He shuddered violently before expanding ten times his original size, scooping up the unconscious wizard in his mouth, and flying away in search of a door that he could fit through.

Allen laughed nervously, hoping Mr. Black would be alright.

After Tim disappeared from sight, Allen made his way toward Nea's special room, where the heart of the Ark resided. It was terrifying that Nea still hadn't come back from wherever he'd gone... that wizard's spell had done something wrong, something horribly wrong. Allen's heart felt heavy with grief, but he refused to come to any conclusions until he could be sure of what exactly had happened.

No, he would not give up. He would keep going, keep walking, for as long as it took until he found Nea again.

* * *

><p>Evil cliffhanger~<p>

***A/N:** Okay, so I've been **GROUNDED**. School + internet = bad grades, so my parents decided to take all of my electronics away from me (every possible thing that could connect to the internet... even my iPod T_T). This happened last November. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm still grounded until things improve at school (which is just not happening, if Calculus has anything to say about it). I'm just on the internet without my parents knowing, updating for you guys, because I read all the reviews at school (HA, can't stop me there!). I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favs, and everything! Unfortunately, I can't respond to reviews just yet, but I'm working on a way...

If you've noticed any mistakes, please point them out. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you lot until another three months or so (apparently I've adopted Hoshino's update schedule, albeit unwillingly :3)... Please drop a review and tell me what you thought!

Until next time, enjoy your internet privileges while you have them.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I want to thank every single of you! I'm blown away by the response for this story, especially considering my sporadic updates and failure to respond to some reviews. For that, I apologize greatly... my grounding did indeed last until the very last day of school, and once summer came along, well, I sorta locked myself in my room and scoured the internet for anything and everything I missed. That includes going on a fanfic reading-spree... and then I thought, "Oh hey, didn't I have a story to update?" That was about five days ago, and I've been working on this chapter since then.

So, without further ado, I present you all with a VERY long chapter, more than double the length of my longest chapter (not including this A/N). Hopefully the next one won't take so long now that I've gotten into the swing of writing again. Enjoy!

[Insert Standard Disclaimer]

:_Speaking through mind-link_:

_Thoughts will be in italics_.

**"Noah speaking."**

* * *

><p>As delighted as Allen was to be back in the Ark, one of the last remnants of his time, it was grievously overshadowed by Nea's sudden disappearance and the eerie feeling of emptiness that followed.<p>

Even now, as he made his way towards his uncle's special room, the silence only seemed to be emphasized by the vast expanse of the Ark. His footsteps echoed loudly, taunting him with the knowledge that his mind was his own for the first time in ages... in the past, he would often joke with his uncle, saying how he wished he could have the privacy of his own mind again, if only to escape Nea's teasing nature.

Never before had Allen regretted his words, however joking they may have been.

Having Nea ripped away without warning and so suddenly left a gaping hole in his existence, leaving him dizzy and breathless in its wake. He was so accustomed to his uncle's presence that he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to think without his uncle's comments, embarrassing compliments or, at the very least, rhythmic humming constantly in the background. He'd never realized how soothing it was to have a companion in a life outside of time's influence. The possibility of having to do so now, alone, was unbearable.

The loneliness was so immense, so s_uffocating, _so _**devastating**_... thinking about it for even a few moments was enough to have him trembling in distress, unconsciously reaching out for a comfort that was now absent. Allen could feel his throat burning as he valiantly fought from screaming his loss, from releasing the building pressure behind his eyes that usually came with mourning, as if his body already accepted the fact that Nea had vanished, never to return.

But he knew better than anyone _not_ to take everything at face value; he refused to accept that the wizard's spell had reacted so adversely that it completely _erased_ his uncle's existence... there wasn't any indication that Nea had somehow been, well, removed from their previously shared mindscape, so there was still hope.

Allen paused in front of a bare white wall, a frown marring his - slightly grimy - features. This was where the door should have been... he looked down, confirming that the white brick marked with a small musical note was there. Nea had marked it after the first few years they spent together, to make certain that they would be able to recognize the entrance to his room without having to wander around in circles.

Taking a step back, he glanced from side to side, his gaze carefully examining the countless doors and walls in his immediate vicinity. The entrance didn't seem to have moved, as other doors were in the habit of doing, but he hadn't expected it to. Nea's special room was keyed to this specific location. It couldn't be anywhere else...

Sighing tiredly, hoping that he hadn't managed to get lost in the one place that was, essentially, his home of_ nearly a century_. Allen seriously doubted it, what with the marked brick in its proper place... but what if the bricks could move as they pleased, just as the doors could? It had never happened before but, then again, they had never been away from the Ark for such a long span of time.

It was a testament to his maturity that Allen managed to ignore the overwhelming urge to kick the wall in his frustration. _He was losing time_.

He made to run a hand through his dirty hair, but paused at the sight of disturbingly pale skin... which had previously been _grey_.

Unwilling to understand what could cause such a physical change - _don't think about it, you'll find him_ - he shakily leaned against the empty wall and slid to the floor. His brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to retrace his steps, determined to discover if, or where, he'd gone wrong. He'd taken a right at the crossroads, and continued straight until the small alley, where he had taken another right -

Allen yelped as the space behind him abruptly disappeared, leaving him to fall backwards into a familiar room.

Growling in irritation, he sat up and glared at the seemingly innocent white wooden door that _clearly_ hadn't been there when he first arrived. "That wasn't funny," Allen spat as he stood, impatient with the Ark's seemingly mischievous mood. After a moment, he felt slightly guilty for addressing the Ark so harshly and hurried to explain, "Nea is gone, I haven't got time to play."

With that, he walked over to the simple couch beside the piano, ignoring how the door had closed itself and disappeared once more. He plopped down with a heavy sigh, finally feeling the aches and pains in his body - especially the sharp pangs of hunger, considering he hadn't eaten real food for days.

Disregarding his body's complaints, Allen closed his eyes and bowed his head, clutching his knees as he focused on clearing his mind. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, his breaths soon evened. He pushed aside his own fears for Nea, determined to delve into their mindscape and search for his wayward uncle himself.

After a minutes of deep meditation, just as Nea had taught him, Allen could sense a shift in his state of mind. He was no longer connected to the physical world.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened his eyes.

Allen's mindscape hadn't changed much from the first time he'd visited it, though he was a bit more familiar with the skeletal trees and brush that surrounded the otherwise barren land. The crescent moon still hung low in the dark sky, directly above the now-frozen lake.

If there was one part of their mindscape that Allen and Nea had actively avoided, it was the lake. It represented the darkness that tainted their connected souls, home to all of their disturbing desires. It offered access to their most sinister persona: their inner-Noah.

Knowing this, they both agreed to have a barrier blocking their inner-Noah from escaping and influencing their actions more than it already was. They couldn't do anything about Nea's instinctively wicked nature, seeing as he was essentially tied to the Noah, but they could still prevent it from possessing them. Thus, they allowed the temperature of their mindscape to drop in order for the lake to freeze. It was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but they soon grew accustomed to the rather chilly air. The mild discomfort bested the alternative, and Allen was glad that the reflection of ruins in water below the ice wouldn't haunt him while he stayed there.

But... something wasn't quite right.

Inching closer, but taking care to keep a wary distance from the lake's frozen surface, he peered out towards the middle of the lake. It seemed darker and more shadowed than the rest of the icy barrier. He couldn't see what it was from where he was standing, which left him with no choice but to investigate further.

Allen sighed, his breath ghosting out in front of him. _Here we go_, he thought miserably.

He took his first tentative step onto the ice, testing his weight to see whether or not it would hold. After determining that it was safe enough, he continued walking towards the oddly dark area, his steps growing more and more steady as he progressed.

Finally, he reached the spot, only to freeze in place (no pun intended).

_Shit._

The ice had been broken through.

The hole was larger than Allen was comfortable with, a mite larger than a single tire of one of those new-age automobiles... even if it were the size of a _pinhole_, he would still feel nauseous with apprehension. Inky water rippled around the jagged edges of the opening, the movement somehow seeming to mock Allen.

It couldn't be.

But there was no other explanation. He shuddered to think that Nea might be trapped beneath the dark water, his dismay rising at the rather perilous situation he found themselves in.

_But that doesn't matter_, Allen thought firmly. His worry for his uncle surpassed his own misgivings of possibly encountering the dark being that lurked within the shadowed corners of his mind. He'd faced more disturbing creatures in the past, most of which were high-level akuma. If he must face the dark side that all Noah carry, in order to save Nea... he would gladly take the risk.

Without further hesitation, Allen jumped into the chilling water feet-first, shuddering as the darkness swallowed him completely and greedily pulled him further down.

_:I'm coming, Nea.:_

* * *

><p>The languid sensation of slowly rising from the land of dreams was a rather saddening experience. Despite usually not recalling his dreams after awakening, he was quite grateful for the precious few hours of rest he was allowed. It was difficult enough sharing a sleeping space with his brother, Mana – <em>the damn sleep-kicking menace<em> – never mind the fact that they worked strenuously in order to live by comfortable means. Some days were more difficult than others, especially when it was one of Mana's "bad" days, but they always managed. So long as he got his rest, he felt he could do anything. He was a growing boy, after all.

However, he wasn't a nice fellow to those who tried to wake him at _blasphemous_ hours of the morning. Despite his mother's feeble attempts in disciplining her youngest, Nea J. Campbell was as likely to rise early as a chicken was to lay a golden egg. That is to say, not without some sort of fierce resistance... more than once, Mana was forced to drag him to the floor and even went so far as to soak him with bathwater from the night before (reserved for such occasions, might he add). It was an unpleasant experience, all around.

This dawn was no different.

He felt the slight pull on his consciousness before he realized what it was, then proceeded to snuggle more deeply into his blanket. He nursed the dim hope that, perhaps, this day would be different. He could sleep a bit more, couldn't he?

"_Nea,_" A slightly muffled voice called urgently. His hopes instantly dashed, not be to seen again until the next day. _'Till we meet again_, he thought wistfully. _I shall wait with baited breath, my lovely hope..._

"_Nea_," the voice tried again, more sharply than last. He stubbornly ignored it, slightly irritated as the base of his skull began to throb in the beginnings of a headache. Wonderful, yet another marvelous addition to the start of the day.

Frowning at the feel his sleeve being tugged insistently, he swatted the offender away with a growl, turning so that his back faced whomever it was trying to poke and prod at him. "Go 'way," Nea mumbled, his words bordering on incoherence. He sincerely hoped it would dissuade them.

Desperately clinging to the last vestiges of sleep, he groaned in frustration as the voice persisted – Mana, he faintly recognized – calling him repeatedly and pulling him away from the warmth of his blanket. "Jus' awhile more," Nea whined sleepily, ignoring the sense that something wasn't quite right with his brother's tone. Mana could be a bit dramatic if he wanted, so it could simply be –

The feel of roughly being torn away from bed and carried away – _in Mana's arms_ – had Nea's dark eyes snap open in surprise and a touch of exasperation. He winced at the sudden brightness of his surroundings, his gaze blurring around the edges as he brought an arm up to shield his eyes. While Nea adjusted, he felt his brother moving quickly, as if in a hurry.

Confused, he lifted his head only to be greeted by the sight of his older sibling's utterly blank expression.

"Mana?" Nea asked uncertainly, all traces of annoyance fading. His pulse quickened when his brother didn't so much as _flinch_ in his direction. "_Mana_," he tugged at his brother's long hair, knowing it never failed to bother his older sibling. When that too provided no response, he felt all the blood drain from his face.

Fighting to keep the tremor from his voice, he plead, "Mana, look at me."

His brother continued as if he hadn't heard him, staring ahead and not once glancing down. That in itself was cause for alarm, since Mana never failed to reply to anything Nea said, even if it were an insult. He'd rather have Mana whispering words of comfort, telling him to be patient for an explanation, yelling at him to be silent, _anything_! Anything that wasn't this – this mere _shadow_ of his brother, moving towards the front door with an unwavering purpose.

_This is wrong_, Nea thought to himself, his head pounding in time with his heart. _I must still be asleep, this must be a nightmare!_

He'd never desired to awaken more desperately than he had at that moment.

Before he could think to say anything, Mana had reached the front door of their home and wrenched it open, revealing the vast expanse of grassy plains that was their land. The moment they stepped outside, however, Mana broke into a full sprint and clutched Nea against him as if he were something _precious and not to be left behind_.

He watched, with mixed feelings of relief and horror, as his brother's expression finally came to life with such undiluted terror, that Nea himself felt fear without reason.

"Mana," he shouted against the wind, feeling near tears with overwhelming confusion. "What - "

Nea cried out in pain as he felt a sharp tug in his mind, bringing his building headache to full attention. He felt every pulse, every strike against his mind. It had him clutching his older sibling's shirt, gasping breathlessly at the sensation of something, _something trying to **pierce** his mind – _

"M-Mana," Nea struggled around his throbbing head, his vision distorting randomly by sharpening one moment then blurring the next. The world flashed by in a disarray of dazzling colors, blinding with it's intensity. He felt dizzy…

His older sibling held him tighter against him, finally, _finally_ muttering, "We... must hurry."

"Why?" he grasped Mana's shirt tightly, glancing up in time to see his brother look over his shoulder. Mana's eyes were wide and bright, constantly flitting from side to side, as if searching for something. Comprehension failing to find him, Nea's expression contorted in desperation as he cried, "_Please, tell me what's happening!_"

Breath coming in small gasps, his brother replied, "There isn't enough time… it might catch us."

Nea choked back a sob, feeling near the edge of madness.

_They were being chased._

The sky darkened an instant after this revelation, turning day into night within a matter of seconds. The loss of light eased his disorientation from the flashing colors, thankfully causing his headache to fade into a dull pulse. Nea felt a bit relieved as his pain lessened, embracing the darkness as a comforting presence -

"_No!_" Mana suddenly snapped, causing Nea's eyes to drowsily lift open once more. He didn't recall closing them... "You mustn't give in, Nea!"

Give in? What was he talking about?

Nea frowned, head lolling from side to side as his brother continued to run through grassy fields, quickly approaching the edge of a forest. Looking up, he noticed the oddly black crescent moon, somehow visible against an equally dark sky, it's weak light casting the world in varying shades of black and grey... it was strangely charming.

His mind momentarily blank, Nea absently commented, "How beautiful."

**"Yes, quite beautiful, young one."**

"_Nea_," Mana warned, shaking him roughly. His voice was wavering with unidentified emotion. "You _must not_ give in."

"Did you hear that?" Nea asked instead of responding, urging his brother to listen closely. He was sure he hadn't imagined it, making him feel all the more anxious. Surely all this uncertainty wasn't making him hear things? To think that he had always considered _Mana_ the strange one...

After receiving only a questioning look, he clarified, "That voice?"

Mana faltered slightly, despair lining his expression. "Don't listen to it, little brother. "

Nodding, he resolutely ignored the wispy voice that was now murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. Even as it began humming such stunning and mesmerizing melodies, Nea listened to his brother's encouragements instead.

"That's it, Nea, don't give in... you must fight it..."

An epiphany struck him then, a few things finally clicking into place. "Mana," he called, barely noting their entrance into the forest. "Is that voice the one who's chasing us? Is it why we had to leave in a hurry?"

His brother nodded, nimbly ducking under branches and dancing around rocks protruding from the ground. Nea wished he could someday be just as light on his feet. It could prove to be so much fun...

"**Together, we can accomplish this and anything your heart may desire**," the voice cooed, its tone light and caressing with promise. Nea found himself unable to tune it out, unwillingly drawn to what it was saying, somewhat aware that Mana was trying to gain his attention once more. The voice seemed to come from all sides, surrounding around him in a manner that made it difficult to breathe. "**We are destined to join, two halves of a whole...**"

"No, I don't want to..." Nea panted, frantically writhing in an effort to escape the voice's hold.

"**You must accept this. You want this as much as I, deep within you... you know the truth,**" it declared with such resounding conviction, Nea found himself inclined to believe its words. A small part of him still resisted the alluring thrall of the voice, certain that _something very bad_ would happen were he to join it. But what was the harm of listening? So long as he didn't act, he was still safe...

"_No, don't listen!_"

:_I'm coming, Nea._:

Jerking away from the voice, Nea gasped as his eyes fluttered open. He was trembling violently now, the headache returning with a vengeance... but that didn't matter. The voice had retreated after his rejection, he could sense it.

He rapidly blinked away the spots clouding his vision, his stare settling on the sight of his weeping brother, having fallen to his knees in order to cradle him. Crushing guilt and sorrow filled him, knowing that he had caused his older sibling to come to this state.

"Nea," Mana breathed his name like a prayer, his relief very evident in the watery smile he gave. His brother rushed forward to press countless kisses on his forehead, tears continuing to fall as he whispered brokenly, "I'm so proud of you."

His heart swelling with emotion, Nea couldn't stop the tears as they came. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't f-fight it," he sobbed, burying his face in Mana's chest. "I'm _so sorry_ to have caused you pain."

"You did well, little brother," Mana smoothed his hair back, gently rocking them both back and forth. It was far more comforting than anything the voice could promise. It was short-lived, however, when Mana spoke again. "But... now it's time to return."

"What?" Nea started, alarmed at the grief he heard in his brother's tone. "W-What do you mean?" He sat up, staring directly into Mana's dark eyes, searching.

Mana gave a forlorn smile before drawing Nea into tender embrace, as if he were saying goodbye.

The thought alone was enough to have him bawling again, his heart crying out in anguish.

"This isn't goodbye for good, Nea," Mana assured him quietly. "I'll always be with you."

"I still don't understand!" he wailed, clutching his older sibling tightly. He'd never release him, if he could help it. Mana was the only person in the world who mattered to him, the voice _be damned_.

Gently prying him off, Mana pulled them both up to stand, smiling serenely. "You will remember in a moment," he seemed to promise, though his response was still frustratingly vague. "I will love you always, Nea. Never forget that."

"Love you too," Nea replied in resignation, wiping at his eyes.

His older brother laid supportive hands on his shoulders, his expression serious and saddened. "Keep walking for me, alright? Never stop." After Nea nodded his understanding, his brother paused, seeming to consider something. "... Be sure to send Allen my love as well."

The name fluttered across his mind and the world around him slowed to a halt.

Allen, his- _his nephew_.

That was enough to trigger a chain reaction. Hidden memories beyond the years of the young boy he thought he was, revealed all at once. He clutched at his head from the strain of trying to comprehend it all, the sudden swell of sensations_ - happiness, sorrow, **regret** -_ from decades worth of memories pushing his aching mind to new heights of exhaustion. Stumbling backwards, he almost didn't catch Mana's soft, "Farewell."

And then he fell.

Tumbling head over heels, his surroundings warped until he could only make out vague shapes, then further still as those shapes morphed together into the night (although it wasn't really night, was it?)... the last discernible object he saw was that of the dark crescent moon, before he was plunged into icy water. The shock of it had the air whooshing out of his lungs, though the bubbles hadn't floated up towards the surface, as expected. Instead, they traveled _downward_, below him.

Nea involuntarily inhaled the shadowy water, shuddering in disgust as tendrils of darkness slithered into his body. Pointlessly cursing his good fortune for having apparently abandoned him, he thrashed about in an effort to right himself.

_Can't feel my damn legs..._

He recoiled as his fingers brushed against something solid, instinctively attributing anything in these waters - _in the lake_ - as something to keep far away from. But whatever he'd come into contact with had other ideas.

It managed to find him again and grip his sleeve, before Nea belatedly realized it was a _hand_.

Fearing that the _voice_ - his inner-Noah - had taken on a corporeal form, Nea fought with all his might. He had no intentions of repeating the experience of having his mind violated, thank you very much. He didn't respond well to attempts of brainwashing, and he made his displeasure known.

However, the hand was soon accompanied by another, this one clutching the front of his shirt. Dread filled him more quickly than the water had as he was dragged further down, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his strength began draining away. He couldn't break his promise to Mana already, he must find Allen, he must continue on his path _until his dying breath_ - !

Nea paused in his wild ravings as he unexpectedly surfaced from the depths of the lake, gulping in large breaths of slightly chilled air, relieving his burning lungs. The white crescent moon above his head was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Brought back to reality by a small grunt, he felt small hands quickly pulling him out of the water. Rolling onto his side, Nea's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his shivering, soaking nephew.

Immediately reaching out and pulling the trembling form to him, he quickly amended his last thought.

"Allen, _you_ _gorgeous creature_, you are a much more welcoming sight than the moon!" Nea declared brightly, nuzzling the familiar white locks. "My brave little apostle!"

His heart lightened at the breathy chuckle he received. "T-Thank you, I suppose."

They remained there for a moment, simply basking in the other's presence. No words were necessary.

Once they were sure that neither were harmed, they managed to get to their feet with little difficulty. Leaning against each other, the pair both glared down at the offending hole in the ice. Nea, in particular, was planning on finding some way to shove a certain Barbarian down into the water; see how the stick-waving loon fancied the swim. 'Impossible' his ass, he would find a way.

"What do you remember?" Allen asked softly.

Sorting through his scattered memories, Nea began, "I recall feeling a bit disheartened that I couldn't play with the wizards," here, his nephew scoffed. "After that, nothing. I don't imagine I'd forget breaking through the ice..."

"I knew it wasn't going to end well," Allen nudged his uncle accusingly, eliciting a cry of protest from the older man. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"Can't be rid of me that easily," Nea shrugged casually, a sly smile gracing his features. It quickly faded as he recalled his short experience below the lake, where memories of a time long past resided... of a quiet life with his mother and brother before this whole mess began. Turning to face Allen, he was unsure of just how to relay the message his brother had given, despite the large possibility that Mana had only been a manifestation of his own making.

His nephew's brow furrowed adorably, most likely wondering why his dear uncle was being a bit creepy with the intense stare he was undoubtedly giving. Trying (and failing) to find the words that would delicately impart the important message, seeing as they professionally evaded his grasp, he gave up.

"Mana sends his love."

Well, he wasn't known as the Noah of Communication, alright?

Allen's eyes widened comically, mouth dropping in what must have been complete and utter shock. Whatever his nephew thought he was going to say, Nea could be sure that it was far from anything he expected. The boy's conflicted expression was enough to make his heart break, just a bit, at the thought that Allen was still so visibly affected by the mention of his adoptive father.

With rapidly watering eyes, the boy whispered, "Y-You saw Mana?"

Nea nodded, feeling his own eyes beginning to water in response. At the sound of his nephew's first choked cry, face screwed in an effort to reign in his emotions, he tugged the young lad into another tight embrace. He allowed a few tears to escape as Allen trembled against him, and revealed his thoughts on the matter. "He was, most likely, a shade from my memories... but he seemed very real."

As Allen clung to him like a man on the edge of a cliff, a muffled question reached his ears. "How can you be sure, then?"

He was saved from having to respond by the ominous sound of ice cracking.

They jumped away from the hole they had been standing beside, watching as spider-web cracks radiated out from the uneven edges. It stopped as quickly as it began, though they didn't feel like taking any more chances. Scurrying towards land, they felt much more secure on stable ground.

"_That_ doesn't look promising," Nea raised a brow.

Allen nodded in agreement, wiping his face. "No kidding. I think it's time to leave now..."

"How perceptive of you."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>When Nea regained consciousness in the real world, his vision was assaulted by the never-ending whiteness of the Ark. It was glorious.<p>

Although, he could do without all the aching muscles, stiff from the hunched position Allen had taken before plunging into deep meditation. Just how long were they indisposed?

Grunting with the effort it took to stand, he swayed unsteadily as a bout of dizziness flooded his senses. While waiting for it to pass, he began organizing his memories before frowning in thought. "Did I summon the Ark?"

:_Er, no... I did that._: came Allen's sheepish reply.

Suspecting that something was being kept from him, he carried on, "Did anyone see you summon a gate?"

:_No, but,_: his nephew hesitated, seeming to prepare himself. It couldn't be that bad, could it? :_I might have, perhaps, um... brought Mr. Black with me..._:

An awkward silence followed, broken by Nea's admonishing, "Allen..."

:_He was unconscious!_: he justified hastily. :_There wasn't much time and I didn't know what had happened to you and all I could think about was what you would have done and - _:

"Allen, calm down," Nea spoke aloud, charmed by the boy's rambling.

:_I couldn't leave him there,_: he added petulantly.

"I wouldn't expect you to have done anything otherwise," Nea nodded sagely, fully aware of Allen's tendency to help anyone that needed saving, including himself, no matter the risk to himself. It was a character trait he greatly admired, though it did get them into a spot of trouble once or twice... namely, being sent to a magical prison. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, lest his knight-in-shining-innocence overhear them, he asked somewhat curiously, "Where did you leave him?"

:_Well, actually... he's still... here..._:

Groaning incredulously, Nea _did not_ stamp his feet. "Allen, you do realize that the Ark is meant to be a _secret_?"

:_Condescending to me won't get us anywhere,_: his nephew retorted sharply, sending a rather angry nudge through their link. :_Timcanpy took him somewhere... you trust _him_, don't you?_:

Nea winced guiltily, running a hand through intriguingly black locks of hair. And his grey skin returned to Allen's default paleness... pushing aside his inquiries of their new color scheme, Nea tried to mollify his nephew. "I trust you more than anyone, Allen. Please accept my apology, I didn't intend ."

:_It's fine,_: Allen said, rather dismissively. It made his heart skip a beat in fear, knowing he hadn't been fully forgiven. :_Let's just deal with Mr. Black._:

Keeping his mouth shut - because apparently exhaustion coupled with undying hunger caused his mouth to say things in a manner_ inexcusably_ unbecoming of such a refined gentleman such as himself - Nea focused on the situation at hand.

If the stick-wielder had awakened already (he still wasn't sure how long they were away having adventures in their mindscape), he would have surely found a way to explore the Ark; with his wizardly magic and wizardly tricks, he wasn't sure how far a drained wizard would be able to go. He didn't have the power to alter memories, so he would just have to hope that Black was either still unconscious or had a dead sense of curiosity.

Oh, dear Lord, help him.

Count to ten, just like Mother had taught. Breathe in and out, in and out...

After seven seconds, Nea walked towards the Heart of the Ark, his beloved piano. He didn't dare lay a finger on the beauty, conscious of the fact that they were still covered in filth from head-to-toe. It was bad enough that the couch was sullied by the unknown substances smeared on his body.

:_Pardon me_,: Allen growled crossly, catching his thoughts. :_I was a bit preoccupied with trying to _save_ you than worry about the cleanliness of couch._:

A wave of fresh guilt washed over him at his pettiness. In fact, he was acting surprisingly _ungrateful_ towards Allen... his nephew had endangered himself, and far more than that, for the mere chance of pulling him from the slimy clutches of their inner-Noah. Not to mention, he realized with dawning horror, he had yet to thank the boy properly.

He would have to remedy that immediately.

"A thousand apologies, Allen, if you would be so gracious as to accept anything of the sort from my traitorous thoughts, though my remorse is genuine. I suspect our condition has lowered my usually well-behaved inhibitions, but that is no excuse for acting no horridly towards you. I am forever in your debt, my dear nephew, more than you may ever comprehend."

:_Uncle,_: Allen interrupted in marveling tone, but Nea wouldn't have it.

"Allow me to finish," he pleaded hopefully, relieved to sense his nephew's relenting acceptance to go on. Gathering his thoughts, he continued earnestly, "You are my anchor, my only reason for continuing this life happily, my _everything_. Understand that, although it may not always seem so, I love you with every breath in this body and every fiber of my existence... and I know with _absolute certainty_ that Mana felt exactly the same, because we both see the same incredible individual with an unbelievably pure soul, despite encountering many unspeakable taints of this world.

You must truly be an apostle of God, Allen Walker, for having brought me to salvation so completely."

The silence that followed was filled with comfortable understanding and soft reassurances sent through their link.

"You're all I have, Allen," Nea sighed contentedly. "Well, aside from Timcanpy and the Ark, but they don't respond as sweetly as you, my dear."

:_Uncle, really..._: he smiled brilliantly as he felt the heat of Allen's blush as if it were his own... their bond was stronger than before.

"Now, let's see about cleaning ourselves up and finding some sustenance."

:_What about Mr. Black?_:

Waving away the concern and ignoring his own sense of foreboding, he replied indifferently, "I'm sure he'll be alright."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what were your thoughts? I'd like to know ;)

By the way, I'm also going to edit previous chapters after I've posted this one... I don't know if alerts are sent out for that, but if they are, don't have a heart attack, 'kay? :D


End file.
